


Mother Gothel's Secret Room

by Wintsty



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Will update tags, definitely complete shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintsty/pseuds/Wintsty
Summary: Mother Gothel finds an intruder in her tower... and decides to make the best of the situation.





	Mother Gothel's Secret Room

Flynn climbed the last few feet to the towers window. He pulled himself inside with a single strong arm and laid, exhausted, on the stone floor. He breathed heavily, not yet aware of the other person in the room, until something hit the back of his head, and he passed out.

~

The man slept soundly as Mother Gothel dragged him to the spare room. It was something she kept secret from her sweet rapunzel. A hidden room in the tower, filled with all sorts of sex toys and bondage ropes. She used to use it more often, seducing young men from the nearby town and sucking them dry. Of life energy. Of course. 

She lifted the unconsious man onto her favorite chair, one she often used when she was lonely. It had a built in dildo and straps to keep him from escaping. Mother Gothel strapped the man in, almost suprised at how bulky he was, but she was sure she could take him. No matter how girthy he might be.

~

Flynn woke up in some strange place. He couldnt hear the quiet birds and flowing streams he was used to, just silence, and heavy breathing. The criminal tried to open his eyes, but there was something over his eyes, leaving him in the dark to what was happening. He tried taking the blindfold off, but his arms and legs were held down by thick leather straps, connecting to the soft chair he was sitting on. 

A soft hand brushed agaisnt his face, he cringed away and heard a womans voice 'Seems that you've woken up, so, who are you and what were you doing in my tower?' She asked. Flynn hesitated 'I'm Flynn, whats going on and who-' 

The brunette was cut off by a slap to his face, making him hiss in pain. 'Dont ask me anything, or youll get a worse punishment than youre already getting. If you must call me something, call me Mother.' The woman said. 

Mother? What kind of kinky shit was this? Mother caressed the side of Flynns face, pulling him towards her and slipping her tongue inside his mouth. He found himself kissing back in seconds, unable to resist the mysterious womans soft lips and warm tongue. She sucked on his bottom lip, biting and licking it, leaving it bruised and swollen. 

The two pulled apart, both gasping for air after the passionate kiss. 'Wha- what was that for?' Flynn managed to ask. Mother said nothing, just pulled him back to her and twisted their tongues together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise i dont just write smut, i did this for a friend and got waaaay too involved.


End file.
